


Broh 30 Day Challenge

by CharlieRoz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So these are random prompts I wrote during the Broh 30 Say Challenge. I will be writing for the others every now and then and putting them here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So these are random prompts I wrote during the Broh 30 Say Challenge. I will be writing for the others every now and then and putting them here.

Day 1: Beginning  


 

Once they reached the door of Bolin's apartment, Iroh gently pushed him up against it, not being fazed by the satisfied smirk that toyed Bolin's lips. He leaned in close to his ear, purposefully breathing steam into it just to wipe that snigger off his face as Bolin held back his moan.  
"I had a really, _really_ nice time tonight," the general whispered smoothly, ginning at the shiver that visibly shuttered through Bolin. He kissed the side of his neck then tenderly held his face to kiss his forehead, his round nose, and then his mouth, where it responded and pushed back against his. "You know," he said, sliding the back of his finger along Bolin's cheek, "You really are amazing, Bo." The young earthbender raised his eyebrow.  
"Was that a sexual innuendo?" he asked mockingly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Iroh chuckled and the simple happiness it showed put butterflies in Bolin's tummy.  
"No, I meant as a person." For a moment they just locked eyes and Bolin found himself blushing. Then Iroh brushed a piece of stray hair back into its place. "I'm really happy I'm back."  
Bolin pulled him closer.  
"I'm really happy that you like me," he admitted nervously. Why was he nervous? Of course he liked him! Shouldn't the four-plus hours of the night they just spent together give him a hint?  
"Sorry it took so long to realize," Iroh smiled apologetically. Bolin had a crush on him ever since their first contact when Iroh's United Forces battle ships came to Republic City to help Avatar Korra defeat Amon. Bolin had been struck by the general's composure and leadership abilities. But most of all his strength. He was one hell of a powerful bender, and it made Bolin's knees go weak to see such an awesome display of control. Of course, that had been just the start of it all, and since then, between the daytime walks and late-night sparring, the fondness had become mutual, and tonight was the night that Iroh had finally proven how much he really did enjoy Bolin's company.

"Waiting just made it more worth it," Bolin professed, smiling and kissing him again. The firebender lingered at his lips when he tried to pull back. "I should go," he said disappointedly. Iroh nodded and stood up straight, having the arms around him fall. He folded his hands behind his back as he said;  
"Goodnight. It has been an honor spending this evening with you," and he bowed slightly out of his trained respect. Bolin laughed quietly.  
"My pleasure, General," he replied, saluting him. They shared one last informal embrace with Iroh whispering his plans for tomorrow for the both of them before he left, carrying himself with the pride and confidence that stood out before anything else. There was still a smile plastered to Bolin's mouth as he turned around and opened the door, shutting it as silently as he could once inside the apartment. He sighed dreamily and leaned against the wall in the dark, touching his lips just barely, reminiscing in the tingle they still contained. Thinking about the kiss and the other events that happened just so recently ago, he had failed to notice his brother coming from down the hallway with a flame above his palm, staring at him in disbelief. He doused his fire and switched on the real lights angrily, snapping Bolin from his daze. Bolin gulped and frozenly held his brother's intense glare as his heart rate picked up—he knew he was in for it.

"Are you just getting home now?" Mako asked, though it wasn't really a question—he was just saying it for emphasis, and definitely _not_ looking for an answer or, more importantly, an excuse.  
"I'm sorry, Mako, I—"  
"Do you know how worried I was?" he interjected, stepping closer and clenching his left fist at his side while he pointed an accusing finger in Bolin's chest. "You promised me you'd be back by sundown." Bolin stuttered. He indeed had said that just before he walked out the door.  
"I—I lost track of time. S-Something came up and I didn't reali—"  
"What could you have possibly been doing to distract you from coming home where _I_ was waiting for you?"  
Bolin's cheeks unwillingly flamed bright red under the dim lighting and he crossed his arms, averting his gaze for a few seconds.  
"I was with General Iroh. We were hanging out and—"  
"Oh, so you were with _him_ ," Mako spat and rolled his eyes, seeming to have everything figured out now. Bolin steamed with fury.  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he demanded, hardening his expression and getting in Mako's face. The firebender seemed to be taken aback but held his ground.  
"He's brainwashing you, Bo," he said sympathetically. "He's probably just doing all this because he wants you for the Forces. I don't want to say this, but it appears to me like he's using you."

Bolin put his face in his hands, biting back tears. He knows it's not true—he would bet his life on it that all of what Mako just said was false. What had hurt him were Mako's ignorance and his harshness. Also what made him feel even worse is the fact that he had kept his relationship with Iroh a secret because of his own cowardice when it came to his feelings. He was scared about what people would think. But most significantly, he was scared about what Mako would think.

Seeing his brother like that, Mako felt bad and decided to comfort him by putting a hand on his shoulder, but it was instantly shaken away. Bolin removed his hands without a single tear being shed and composed himself.  
"He's not!" he shouted, waking Pabu up who had been sleeping on the couch. "And even if he was—which he's _not_ — I wouldn't need you to baby me about it! I'm strong enough to handle things by myself."  
Mako laughed at that, making the soft-hearted earthbender feel worse.  
"You're still just a kid," he told him, ruffling up his hair to Bolin's displeasure. "You can still be easily hurt."  
"Mako, I'm not a child!" he retaliated, getting adrenaline pumped through his veins. He's on the verge of expelling out everything that went on tonight even though he doesn't want to. But it's just so close to coming out that he can feel it on the tip of his tongue. "I'm seventeen now. I'll even be eighteen, a legal _adult_ , in less than two months! I can do a lot more than you give me credit for."  
Mako sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Like what, Bo? Like what? Just because you've lived for almost eighteen years doesn't mean that you're actually ready to be an adult."  
Bolin bit his lip.  
"But what about you and Korra?" he added, trying to go about this a different way and reason with him. "You've been together since you were eighteen. And she was a year younger than you!"

Mako just stared at him dubiously, not knowing what to say. He mulled his younger brother's words in his head, and instead of answering the question he turns it back on him.  
"You and that general are _dating_!?" he gasped, in shock at what he just realized and more so what he had missed in all of this. Bolin mentally cursed his slip of the tongue. On the other hand, in a way he was relieved that he didn't have to straightforwardly come out and say it. Still, the fire in Mako's eyes caged the fear inside of him with an unbreakable lock.  
"Will you just hear me out?" Bolin nearly begged, giving his puppy eyes. Mako just continued to shake his head and avoid looking at his sibling.  
"I cannot believe this!" he exclaimed, fisting his hands into his hair and pulling on it out of stress. Bolin thought about running out the door, going to his room and just forgetting about all of this, or even just refusing to say anything more and giving Mako the silent treatment. He did none of this, however, legs locked into place and mouth agape slightly. "How long has this been going on?" Bolin sighed in relief at the somewhat normal tone in Mako's voice.  
"Ever since he's been in Republic City again, almost…" he answered sheepishly. Of course he knew exactly how long they've been "official," but he didn't want it to seem like he was in as deep as he really was.  
"That's—that's been _months_ ," Mako said incredulously, hand palm up and open as if expecting Bolin to correct him. But he never did. Mako growled in frustration. "Oh my spirits… And you were on a date tonight?" he asked calmly. Bolin knew better than to think it was him simmering down, though. The quieter tone he used only meant that he was saving up for the explosion.  
"Yeah… we were…" Bolin whispered, taking half a step away from his brother as he started to pinch the bridge of his nose.

The next question caught him off guard.  
"What did you two do all night? You were gone for hours!" he suddenly raised his voice, glaring at him. It wasn't so much as physically staring down at him anymore ever since Bolin completed his growth spurt and reached his brother's height. Yet again, the earthbender's face flustered and he held his hands together, making him the obvious younger sibling.  
"I-I don't know… just… We had dinner and… a-and just hung out… after that."  
Mako's eyes squinted and his eyebrows pulled together, scrutinizing his brother. By surprise he caught Bolin's chin with his fingers, forcing his face to his and their eyes to meet, even if just for a moment before Bolin broke the connection apart.  
"Bolin," he said sternly, not letting up on his grip. "What happened?" The earthbender swallowed the lump in his throat that swelled and tightened. As he waited to answer, a nervous sweat beaded in his hairline and down his neck. The pounding of his heart from the vivid memories didn't help either.  
"I uh… we—" he started to say, but just couldn't get it out of him with words. Once again he swallowed, although this time his mouth was dry. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the natural pull his stomach had with Iroh's as their naked torsos touched and their tongues danced. He gritted his teeth together and tried his hardest not to remember it when Mako is so close to him—in his bed with the lights out and in the middle of the night where there isn't anyone to hear his desperate and strangled moans seemed like a more appropriate place to reminisce.

He shut his eyes for a moment for composure and courage to carry on. Still, the words that tumbled from his lips were incoherent and messy.  
"We uh… We… had… We made…"he stuttered, getting almost nowhere. Since his eyes were closed another time, he didn't see the realization Mako had come to. Out of the blue he was being shoved away and he stumbled into the couch, nearly falling on his little Fire Ferret who squeaked and hopped out of the way.  
"You had SEX with him?!" the firebender fumed, smoke coming out of his knuckles. Bolin, actually afraid of what his elder flesh and blood might do to him, plopped into the cushions and curled up defensively with his hands up, blocking his face. "I cannot BELIEVE this!" he said for a second time this altercation. "You're not… You're not allowed to do that with ANYONE! You're still young! You don't need to be doing stuff like that, Bolin!" Mako yelled, furious with his brother and at himself for being so oblivious to Bolin's recent behaviors and whereabouts. "He just took advantage of you! If you had been with anyone else you wouldn't have gotten in that situation." The air thickened to a suffocating tension as Bolin unraveled himself and stared his brother in the eye, silently pleading with him.  
"Mako, _please_ just listen to me," he begged, ready to get on his knees, bow down and kiss his feet to show how sorry he was for making him so upset. "I really think I'm in love with him. A lot." he smiled anxiously, breathing shallowly. Not on ounce of Mako let up. Still, he continued, "And I think he loves me back. I'm ninety-nine percent sure he does, actually." He paused, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he tried to lighten up the mood by saying, "I'd say one hundred percent but then I'd be getting a little too cocky." He tried to crack another smile but the ever-present snarl Mako held disintegrated it. "Mako, please say something…"

The minute or so of dead, thick silence nearly killed Bolin, just looking up at Mako, on the verge of tears as his brother stared down at him with a disgust that he'd never seen before directed at him. Then Mako just shook his head and stood down, relaxing his shoulders and rubbing his forehead. He turned away and was about to walk away just like that when Bolin called after him.  
"Don't just leave like that!" he cried, water now dripping off his chin. He stopped coldly, just barely rotating his head to show that he was, in fact, talking to Bolin and not just the air.  
"I'm forbidding you from seeing General Iroh again," he stated. Hearing that awful sentence made Bolin rise to his feet.  
"You can't do that!" he yelled back, voice cracking and desperate. The firebender faced him again, holding back the poison that really wants to escape for the sake of his brother's wellbeing.  
"Yes, I can, Bolin. I'm older than you, I'm your brother, and as long as you live here you're going to have to listen to me because I'm the one who mainly supports us. I don't want to get into this right now, so just stop—"  
"You're just mad that you're not the only one anymore!" Bolin suddenly shouted, this time his face red with aggravation.  
"What are you talking about?" Mako asked, genuinely confused. This time it was Bolin's chance for release of a little pent up anger.

"It's okay for you to be in a relationship because you're acting like Dad," he began carefully, watching the way Mako's face changed, "and you probably think that it's good for me to have someone as a mom too." At this point Mako was too shaken up at being compared to their father, let alone the mention of him trying to replace their role as parents, to let it go on any further and he came over to Bolin to try and coax him along into bed but the earthbender just pushed him away. He went on with his rant. "But as soon as you see that I don't need you that much anymore you flip out on me!"  
"Bo, that has nothing to do with it. I'm just doing what's best for y—"  
"You're just jealous that you're not the center of my world anymore!" Bolin cut him off sharply. "I can't rely on you forever, Mako! Just let it go already! You can't shelter me from the world anymore!"  
Mako gawked at him in disbelief, not knowing in the slightest how to react to the tears just flowing like hell down his face and that dreadfully pained expression that scrunched up his face. Bolin unexpectedly shoved him in his chest, bawling, "Sometimes you really suck at being a brother!" The bender picked up his pet who was as utterly confused as Mako was.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mako commanded. Without looking back as he gathered up his shoes and a jacket, Bolin hastily said;  
"I KNOW I'm going to Iroh's." As soon as he was ready to burst out of the apartment he warned one last time, "And don't come for me, Mako. I swear if you do I'm done with this and I'll move out. I'm _not_ a damn child."

With a single chirp from his ferret he left his living room and slammed the door shut, wiping furiously at his tears as Pabu caringly licked his cheek, unable to comprehend exactly what just went on, only knowing that his master was hurt. Bolin was surprised that he was able to carry himself even down the stairs in the state he was in. That was the first real fight that he and Mako had. The worst thought that came to his head was that it was only the beginning of more fights to come. He knew he couldn't deal with that. As much as he did love Iroh, Mako was and always will be his brother, the only true family he has left, and he just can't abandon that. But he wasn't kidding about moving out. Now Iroh is a part of his life just as Korra is with Mako, and he'll just have to deal with it or ignore it, and if he's going to ignore that's something that Bolin will have to deal with but then again he won't be living under the same roof of someone that won't accept his decisions. Either way, tonight he's going to have to hope that Iroh will let him into his own quarters at his temporary home here in Republic City, even if just for tonight. He doesn't doubt that he'll let him in, but he doesn't want to be too much of a bother. Still, the idea of spending the rest of the night wrapped in Iroh's strong and trained arms while the slept sounded like absolute heaven right now. So long as he could keep his dirty thoughts to himself and actually get some _sleep_. After all, when he's already done it with someone as outrageously sexy as Iroh, it'd be hard for him not to think about how amazing he was in bed _while_ he's in bed with him, with only his silk shorts on and nothing underneath, as he breathes against his neck innocently and tightens his grip around his waist…

Yeah. Bolin's not getting any sleep tonight no matter what else comes his way.


	2. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes along with "Beginning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a whole:  
>  **DAY 1:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
> **  
>  DAY 2: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Drinking-325326732)  
> DAY 3: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-A-Day-at-the-Beach-325550658)
> 
>  
> 
> Separate stories:  
>  **DAY 4:[[link]](http://fav.me/d5dz9gu)  
> **  
>  DAY 5: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Stars-and-Planets-326321606)  
> DAY 6: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Possessive-Iroh-326322433)  
> DAY 7: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Fairness-326351221)  
> DAY 9: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Mail-326412429)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I.love.writing.Broh. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think! _Here's some more A:TLA and A:LOK stuff by me too! (Yes, there is more Broh ) _[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667)

Day Two: Drinking

 

After Mako and his unfortunate separation, Bolin had, indeed, went to Iroh's temporary home where he was let in and accepted for a nightly stay. Iroh had tried to talk with him about it, but Bolin simply said that he would tell him tomorrow, that it was too much for him right now. The general knew not to push people when they're distressed so he just offered Bolin his bed for them to share, to which the earthbender nodded and proceeded to strip down to his shorts and undershirt. Iroh had been reading with a handheld fire above one of his hands, lying on his bed with the book when he was notified of Bolin's presence, so he was already dressed for sleep. (Which, of course, was his red silk shorts that Bolin had pictured on him.) Then, once the younger male had gotten situated, Iroh came over to him and gently sat on the sheets, studying the pained expression on his lover's face. Out of the information he obtained, Iroh knew that this hurt was from a fight with his brother. And, from inference, he guessed that it had to do with something with him, as well. He frowned and crawled over to Bolin, looking at him with apologies in his eyes. Bolin rolled completely over onto his back and sighed, reaching a hand up to caress the general's cheek.  
"Thanks for this," he said quietly, not wanting to look away from those eyes that were very similar to Mako's, but which had their own special freckles of color.  
"Is this enough?" Iroh asked, sliding down onto his stomach directly next to the earthbender so that their sides were touching. "Can I do anything else for you?"  
It didn't take Bolin very long to reply.  
"Can you kiss me?" he questioned sheepishly, dropping his gaze to Iroh's lips to watch them as he replied.  
"You should never have to ask."

Iroh continued to scoot closer to him, placing his left hand on the mattress on the other side of Bolin so that when he leaned down their chests were connected. Bolin softly moaned; a quiet noise that was left uncared about. He felt so good to be wanted at the moment that the effortless contact was warming him up twice as fast as usual. Alas, after that one peck Iroh pulled away and waited. Bolin's fingers slid further back and got threaded into dark, typical Fire Nation hair, which only made the general unnoticeably shiver.  
"If we start I don't know if I'll be able to stop," he cautiously warned Bolin, not resisting the urge to take his bottom lip between his teeth to suck on. Bolin melted at the action and his words.  
"That's okay... Whatever ends up happening happens. I don't care. I just want you to keep kissing me," he shamelessly told him, rubbing his free hand along a firm bicep. Instead of answering with words, Iroh did as he was requested, and continued to tend to the lips that begged for him. He delved his tongue into Bolin's mouth, and Bolin couldn't quite understand how it got to be as impossibly soft as it was, absentmindedly arching his back. Iroh inexplicably found that to be immensely sexy, and deepened the kiss as far as he could, making it sloppy and wet while still keeping the slow passion it held. Bolin had to forcibly grip his arm to keep his mind from completely leaving him.

Just as Iroh advised, he couldn't help himself swing his leg over Bolin's hips and glide their bodies together as he touched him all that he could. The earthbender started to pant shallowly now, and, even with the cool outside air blowing through the room, started to sweat along his clothed back. That was quickly taken care of, however, and Iroh stripped him of his shirt, taking his tongue away from the slick comfort of Bolin's to run it along his neck. Bolin struggled to make a sensible word and Iroh was too into him to notice. So he used his perfected tricks to make his partners moan and bit down under his ear, causing hands to fly up to his shoulders and nails to sink into his skin. He smirkedthe stinging didn't bother him since he was used to rough combat. Actually, that was nothing.  
"Are you sure?" he asked again breathlessly. He could feel the fiery heat in his veins pumping, his inner dragon waiting to break free.  
"Yes, just stop teasing me!" Bolin whined, slipping his hands down to Iroh's waist and yanking their hips together. Iroh had to pause from the friction to speak again.  
"Then stop asking me to kiss you when you know you want more than that," he chuckled warmly, fingering his ribcage which made Bolin laugh and squirm, trying to make him stop. The way Bolin laughs always makes Iroh smile as wide as possible. He's the most adorable, sexy, unique individual he's ever met. _I love you_ , he told him in his head, not being able to say it aloud. _I love you Bolin._

"Stop it!" the focus of his thoughts shouted with giggles, finally capable to obtain a hold on the hands that tortured him by tickling. Iroh, being torn from his head, stared down at him blankly, just reveling in the sight. Because of this stop in motion, Bolin decided to take the initiative and lifted his legs up, kicking out of his shorts and also started to work down Iroh's. By the time he snapped out of his trance, his rear end was exposed and being playfully squeezed. He raised a curious eyebrow at Bolin who just sat up and kissed his chest with an open mouth.  
"Make love to me, General?" he requested quietly, sticking his face to Iroh's chest and looking up at him with those rare, bright green eyes. Hearing his title being said out of context, yet technically in a proper way, make his stomach do flips and cheeks burn red (Bolin had noticed that the only way to get this war-scarred man to blush was to call him General in such a manner that made it either innocent or sensual). Now how on Earth could he have possibly said no to that?

Although, that was the reason why he had to have a drink so early in the day he'd secretly committed himself to Bolin and Bolin alone even before they had officially defined their relationship. As a result he had not partaken in any intimate acts with anyone (but himself, of course, when thinking of the youthful, muscular bender flushed and burning was too much and he had to spill himself over his hand) which left him feeling a little sore and tired; the perfect use of a little light drinking to start off the day.


	3. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes with "Beginning" and "Drinking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a whole:  
>  **DAY 1:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
> **  
>  DAY 2: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Drinking-325326732)  
> DAY 3: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-A-Day-at-the-Beach-325550658)
> 
>  
> 
> Separate stories:  
>  **DAY 4:[[link]](http://fav.me/d5dz9gu)  
> **  
>  DAY 5: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Stars-and-Planets-326321606)  
> DAY 6: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Possessive-Iroh-326322433)  
> DAY 7: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Fairness-326351221)  
> DAY 9: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Mail-326412429)
> 
>  
> 
> So this is turning out to be like a long story with all these little stories... YAY. Brohlicious.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> **More Broh and ATLA and LoK stuff by me:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667) **

Day Three: A Day At The Beach

 

When Bolin woke up, he instantly stretched and yawned big, little dabbles of tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. He rubbed them and sat up, looking for the man he slept next to. When he didn't see him around, he just sat there tiredly, staring blankly at the sheets tangled up at his feet. There was a small, sharp pain in his rear that made him jump when he leaned a certain way, and he was surprised that he didn't think that this would happen. The sting wouldn't go away as he tried to reposition himself so he got up in frustration, not bothering to do so much as run his fingers through his disastrous bed-head hair. Our checked around the room for more signs of Iroh and found his shorts discarded in a hamper by the door to another room. He walked over to it groggily— he was never a morning person (Mako would literally have to drag him out of bed for Pro-bending practices). The door was cracked slightly, letting in sunlight that had been blocked out of the bedroom with curtains sometime while he was asleep. He peeked inside to see Iroh sitting at a desk in a royal-looking robe that fell off the sides of his thighs to the chair's legs and the wooden below them. His feet patted against the floor as he silently made his way over to the older man, slowly wrapping his arms around his from the back, nestling his chin in the crook of Iroh's neck. Iroh smiled warmly, setting down his wine glass to interlace their fingers and kiss the back if Bolin's hand.

"Why are you drinking so early?" Bolin asked with another yawn, leaning fully on the general's back.  
"Early? Don't you know it's five o'clock in the evening?" Iroh joked lightheartedly, relaxing into the weight of the earthbender. Well, he was until Bolin jumped up and released him, wide-eyed and shocked.  
" _Five o'clock_?" he asked dubiously, mouth slightly agape. Iroh couldn't contain his giggle and opened up his arms for an embrace.  
"Just teasing," he admitted. Bolin rolled his and punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack," he sighed in relief, succumbing to the firebender's warm arms by taking a seat on his lap and hugging him tightly.

Personally, Iroh could have stayed like this all day. Not that Bolin would've minded either, but their peaceful, tender moment was disturbed by a deep growl emitting from the depths of the earthbender's stomach. He looked at Iroh embarrassedly.  
"Sorry."  
"What are you apologizing for?" Iroh questioned him, poking his tummy quickly. "You're always hungry." At that Bolin smiled genuinely.  
"You know me so well," he commented happily, pecking him on the lips.  
"Yes I do," Iroh stated proudly. Then, much to Bolin's surprise, he picked himself up, along with Bolin, and carried him to his private dining room. Bolin was blushing the entire time, not sure of what to make of the situation. When he was sat down and Iroh took a seat next to him, he remembered Pabu. But, as it turned out, he could see him in the corner of the room with his faced shoved into a fancy bowl, no doubt filled with delicious ferret food.

Just as he was about to ask Iroh how he could possibly carry someone as big as him (the answer was that Iroh had years of carrying wounded men and women during battle), a servant came in with two plates on a platter that was being held with one palm. One was set in front of him and the other Iroh. He was presented silverware and a napkin. The servant then placed condiments on the table in front of them. Bolin gawked at all of it—not once has he been at a meal so elaborate that was personalized for only him and his host. It took him longer than usual to start digging in.  
"Is everything alright? Are you allergic to any of it?" Iroh asked him with concern after swallowing what was in his mouth. Bolin looked up at him and shook his head, smiling shyly.  
"No, no, everything's great," he reassured, "I'm just not used to it..."  
"You will get used to it, though," Iroh commented in relief, "I have many dates like this planned for the two of us." Bolin stopped putting food in his mouth and stared at him as he unknowingly continued to eat without notice of Bolin's change in demeanor.  
"You have lots of dates already planned out for us?" the teen said in disbelief, wanting to just hop onto the table and hug him. Iroh gradually met their eyes, wiping his mouth with the napkin.  
"Well... Yes, actually, I do," he answered. "And I was hoping you'd be up for a day at the beach today. That's why yesterday I told you to meet me at the ferry."  
Now he really wanted to just attack the firebender with love.  
"I'd be honored," Bolin replied calmly, looking down at his food with a grin on his face. Iroh smiled back and nodded to himself. _You really have that special someone now, don't you?_ Iroh said to himself, not being able to find much of an appetite with all the butterflies in his stomach.

After breakfast, Iroh gave Bolin some swim trunks to wear underneath a new set of clothes that were prepared for him earlier, and with Pabu on his shoulder they made their way to the ferry where a charming boat was waiting for them. It was a secret where Iroh was taking them, and he kept Bolin distracted by little affections and small talk. Soon enough they'd arrived at a private island a couple miles or so away from Air Temple Island. If they really wanted to, they could have ran around its entire shoreline in less than ten minutes. It was small and exotic; animals that Bolin had never seen before were scurrying around the sand and the plants. As their quaint boat settled into the shore with a little help from its waterbending captain, they were left on the island alone by orders of Iroh; the boat was to be anchored off shore and almost out of sight.  
"I can't believe this," Bolin marveled under his breath, looking around at everything as his toes sank into the incredibly pale sand grains. Iroh smiled into the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"You underestimate me," he said, kissing between his shoulder blades, "Not only am I the United Forces general, I'm also the next heir to be Fire Lord." Bolin turned himself around, getting distracted by Pabu's curious digging for food and getting lost in Iroh's eyes.  
"So I'm dating royalty?" he laughed quietly. He was responded by a quick kiss.  
"You are correct."  
"So I must get special treatment then, right?" he kidded, "Well, more than _your_ treatment." To his surprise his boyfriend nodded.  
"If it is in my range of my luxuries, then you have access to it as well." The earthbender raised his eyebrows, clearly amused. Then Iroh added, "Of course, you also get perks like what I still have to show you." 

They wasted no time. Iroh led in front, bringing them deep into the tropical-like foliage to the center of the island. At an opening lied a natural hot spring with crystal clear water and steam rising from its surface. Bolin's mouth gaped slightly, never seeing something like it before in his life.  
"This is so much better than the beach," he told Iroh. The general checked the temperature of the water and decided it was a little too warm for his non-firebending company so, by pointing a finger at the liquid then dragging his other arm from it to the air, making a straight line, took out some of the heat and deemed it worthy for now.  
"Then get in!" Iroh said, grinning, "Enjoy it!"  
Bolin rolled his eyes at his own reluctance and stripped off his useless outerwear. He looked at Iroh for approval to which he was rewarded a nod, and continued to step into the pool. The heat was a little shocking at first, but as he waded in and the water reached his shoulders he sighed contently and relaxed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Iroh was stepping over the edge and he couldn't help but stare at him. He watched his muscles ripple beneath his creamy white, scarred skin. As he twisted slightly, he noticed the healed wound from when he had hurt his arm during the battle with Amon and his new Sato inventions. He found himself enjoying looking at the cuts and burns and imagining what heroic thing he must have done to accumulate them. And how amazingly good he must have looked doing it.

Once he was completely situated, Iroh put his arms on the edge of the spring, spreading them out. He purposefully made one reach behind Bolin so that his fingers could pet his shoulder. Bolin quickly made himself comfortable in the general's embrace and let his eyelids slip shut, letting the sweet, gentle sounds of his breathing lull him into peace. Iroh allowed him a few minutes of silence, building up the nerve to bring up the altercation that had brought Bolin to his bed in the middle of the night. He felt bad for doing so, but he felt as if it was important to learn about and try to solve—the spirits only know what would happen if Bolin kept something like that in his chest. And—even if it took a little more encouragement because he wouldn't do it himself—he planned on letting this burden be liberated. 

"Can I ask you something?" Iroh whispered into the air, glancing out into the treetops. Bolin hummed a "yes" in response. Iroh chose his words carefully. To his misfortune, he realized that there was no real way to beat around the bush. Although, he figured that an easily answerable question was the best way to go, making it harder for Bolin to avoid it. "Did you leave Mako last night because of something dealing with me?" he finally asked.  
Bolin tensed subtly, not having expected the change in mood from the single sentence. Iroh felt a tad bit bad for bringing it up, but he felt like it was a nice place to— if something went wrong it was easy to relax again being in such a serene environment. Also, he had a hold on the earthbender and could effortlessly draw him into his lap and comfort him with kisses and touches if anything were to go sour.

"You're making it sound like I cheated on him or something," Bolin laughed nervously, not looking at Iroh or moving a muscle. Iroh sighed.  
"Please talk to me about this. You were very upset when you came to me last night," he said, dipping his hand underneath the water to fix it to Bolin's waist. Inside Bolin knew that he truly did want to get this sorted out, but he couldn't help but try to stop this conversation.  
"I'm okay now," he mumbled unconvincingly.  
"You're not being honest," Iroh said. His tone held warning: he was not to lie to him (or himself) again.  
"I just..." Bolin huffed, not being able to finish.  
"Please just try? For me? I'd like to help you," Iroh offered kindly, hugging his side.  
"I... Okay," Bolin finally agreed. If it was up to him at that exact moment in time, he would have chosen to change the subject, but Mako's words about him being a child rang in his ears and instantly changed his mind. He was going to handle this like an adult.

He proceeded to explain to Iroh exactly what happened, feeling sad and frustrated all over again, but being relieved of some of the pressure by Iroh's little comments and simple gestures to ease him along. That is until he got to the end.  
"And just before I left I... I told him that he sucked at being a brother," he informed his partner guiltily. Iroh internally winced. That was harsh. Although, it was easy for him to understand Bolin's hostility towards his brother. Unfortunately he couldn't help but feel like all this was his fault. In addition to that, the fact that they had made love after Mako had forbidden Bolin from seeing him _because_ they had made love prior to Bolin coming home didn't aid in his favor. If it wasn't for Iroh's lack of restraint when it came to this boy, none of this would have happened.  
"I could have a talk with him if you'd like," Iroh said. The question lingered in the air thickly for an unnecessary amount of time.  
"Iroh, I don't know if that's really a good idea," Bolin said unsurely. The thought of the two most important people in his life, who, as of now, aren't on what one would call "good terms", talking over a matter that is more than embarrassing, is quite an unnerving idea.

"If he's not going to reason with you because you're his younger sibling and in some way he feels responsible to protect you, thus making it harder for him to see you as a mature, independent adult, then maybe he'll hear me out a little better," Iroh explained.  
"Do you know how awkward that would be?" Bolin asked, anxiously turning around to face him. Compared to Bolin's indecisive expression, Iroh was calm and confident. "I'm _pretty_ sure that he's not going to be excited if you requested a 'chat'"—he used air quotation marks to emphasize his point—"with him. I don't think he'd give a second thought about saying no immediately, even if you did do it formally with all your General-ness." Iroh nodded his head with thought, thinking calculatingly. No matter what option he came up with, he still saw nothing better than to have a traditional heart to heart with his lover's brother. Old school, he knew, but it seemed the most appropriate and, from past experience, learned it was usually most the effective.  
"If you'd give me one chance with him, I promise you won't regret it. But, in the case that it doesn't turn out like I plan, then I'll leave it alone. All I'm asking you for is your permission to have a talk with Mako about the events that led up to your argument and how I would like to deal with it. You won't have to do anything if you don't want to. All I need is your permission," he repeated finally at the end. After a quick shared glance, Iroh tucked his face into Bolin's neck and carried on to lick and kiss it. Initially, Bolin was just going to shut down the idea, but this well-rounded general was very persuasive. It also didn't hurt that Bolin would rather not have anything to do with trying to talk more about it with Mako.  
"You have my permission, General," he gasped with a nip at his jaw line.


	4. Technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a whole:  
>  **DAY 1:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
> **  
>  DAY 2: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Drinking-325326732)  
> DAY 3: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-A-Day-at-the-Beach-325550658)
> 
>  
> 
> Separate stories:  
>  **DAY 4:[[link]](http://fav.me/d5dz9gu)  
> **  
>  DAY 5: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Stars-and-Planets-326321606)  
> DAY 6: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Possessive-Iroh-326322433)  
> DAY 7: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Fairness-326351221)  
> DAY 9: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Mail-326412429)
> 
>  
> 
> IDK WHAT ELSE TO SAY. I HAVE TO LEAVE SOON.. AHHHH
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Here's some more A:TLA and A:LOK stuff by me too! (Yes, there is more Broh ) _  
> [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 
> 
>  

Day 4: Technology

 

"So there's this new technology I have right here. It starts with your brain, fumbles with your heart and plays with your body. It's like heaven and hell trapped inside this pill. You'll take it with water, swallow it whole, and wait the few short minutes before it begins to work."

"H-how do you know all this?"

He laughs.

"My dear Bolin," he chuckles, stepping over to him with agility. He takes his chin in his hands, enjoying the way the chains on the earthbender's wrists jingle as he struggles to touch him. "In order for me to distribute this drug to you, I simply had to try it. I wouldn't want anything to hurt you"-- He pauses for a moment before stepping back and watches the naked Man's body start to tremble as the ingredients take their first effects-- "That much."

Bolin's eyes fade in and out and the corners of his vision burn bright with white light, even though nothing in the near black room has changed. His head pounds-- he can't think straight and colors and wavy lines dance in front of his vision; even the outline of the general melted off of him into the ocean of hallucinations. 

Then his pulse rockets. It feels like all of this is taking seconds, but its really happened in enough time for Iroh to strip out of his uniform casually, fold it in a neat pile besides the bed, and stare at the burning, hardening, sweating mess of a human in front of him.

Bolin's head clears up eventually, yet he feels hollow and unreal, like his skin is filled with bees buzzing all around and his stomach has been taken out of him. The only thing he can count as normal is the arousal. However this hypersensitive, insatiable lust is anything but ordinary, and he finds himself straining against his shackles, feeling cursed in this position.

Iroh grins wickedly at his work: Bolin's arms are straight above him, tied to a bar above his head; his thighs are spread and locked to the front and back posts of the bed, restricting all his leg movement aside from the functions of his ankles which doesn't do much for him.

The firebender slides behind him, letting his presence be known by connecting his hips to Bolin's overly sensitive rear. He arches and withers, pushing back on Iroh as much as he can. He blushes like crazy, not being able to contain his feelings.

" _Iroh,_ " he growls, beginning to get angry at the man for putting him in such torture. Luckily for the older man he knows that this anger will soon dissipate when the drug's continual phases change.

"Ah, ah, ah," Iroh warns mockingly, removing all contact with Bolin who loses it and snaps his name out again. "It's General to you, now, cadet. I _own_ your body. You'll ask for my permission to do _anything_ , even something as small as moan. You got that?"

"What if I don't?" he challenges defiantly, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

Iroh is amused at this uncharacteristically arrogant side of Bolin, and wonders if the drug is just making it come out of him.

"Then you'll get burned," he whispers lowly in his ear, sending tremulous shivers throughout his helpless toy. "And," Iroh adds, flattening a palm on the lowest area of his abdomen, purposefully heating up his hand as much as he could without igniting flame, "You won't get your release."


	5. Stars and Planets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a whole:  
>  **DAY 1:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
> **  
>  DAY 2: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Drinking-325326732)  
> DAY 3: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-A-Day-at-the-Beach-325550658)
> 
>  
> 
> Separate stories:  
>  **DAY 4:[[link]](http://fav.me/d5dz9gu)  
> **  
>  DAY 5: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Stars-and-Planets-326321606)  
> DAY 6: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Possessive-Iroh-326322433)  
> DAY 7: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Fairness-326351221)  
> DAY 9: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Mail-326412429)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think! _More ATLA and LOK stuff by me:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667)_

Day 5: Stars and Planets

 

He didn't see it coming. He _couldn't_ see it coming. One second he was running through the forest and the next he was face to face with the ground. The pain didn't even hit him until he opened his eyes and his vision went blurry. Then he came over him so powerfully that he couldn't cry or moan it out; he couldn't even _breathe_. 

His skin was burning—he might as well have been on fire. His whole body was in agony, yet he couldn't feel his legs. Actually, he couldn't feel anything below his waist. Yet it still hurt. It hurt like nothing he's ever known. It hurt _so bad_. He gave up trying to call for someone—which wasn't even possible with his lungs feeling like they collapsed— and just laid there. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw, laying in the wet, dead leaves and plants, knowing that this was the last time he was ever going to be able to think about anything again, so he pictured the most important person in his life, someone that was somewhere in this war with him, probably close enough to have seen the fire-coated, jagged boulder that rocketed into his back and broke his spine, ripping away a chunk of his flesh.

Unfortunately for that person, that's exactly what happened: he saw everything.

Bolin sprinted towards his general, his love, tears already in his eyes and his heart struggling to continue on.

He dropped on his knees beside him, unable to do anything but stare and sob silently and shake and tremble and try to speak.

"I-I…Iroh…"

The finally defeated firebender opened his eyes and looked upon the love of his life—the love that will have to go on without him from here on out—and smiled as best as he could.

"Oh Spirits, Iroh…"

Bolin wanted to touch him, to hold him and hug him and kiss him. But he was afraid. He was afraid that if he did it would make it worse. So he just continued to stare, getting sick to his stomach and having his heart being ripped out of his chest. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away from that horrifying sight. He just couldn't look away.

"Lay… d— With… with me," Iroh said with a voice quieter than the nonexistent wind.

Bolin immediately complied and did as he was requested, scooting so close to him so that his blood was soaking through his clothes. He felt like he should have been disgusted by it, and in a way he was, but more prominently he wanted it to stain; he wanted it to become a part of him so that he had something to keep with him forever.

"You're not gonna make it out of this one, are you?" Bolin asked as a tear rolled down the side of his face as he laid on his side, engraving Iroh's face into his mind because even through all the suffering he's in, he's still as beautiful as ever.

Iroh could only respond with a weak, sad smile, shaking his head once.

Bolin cried harder, powerless to hold it back any longer, and leaned over to kiss the general of years upon years of saving lives and being brave, pouring all the life he had into him.

"I love you so much," Bolin told him for the last time.

Iroh just smiled and nodded.

The stars and planets waited patiently for Iroh to join them, watching the two lovers share their final moment together. Bolin distracted Iroh from his pain with a kiss, and Iroh distracted Bolin from his earthly departure by staying awake as long as he could.


	6. Possessive Iroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a whole:  
>  **DAY 1:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
> **  
>  DAY 2: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Drinking-325326732)  
> DAY 3: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-A-Day-at-the-Beach-325550658)
> 
>  
> 
> Separate stories:  
>  **DAY 4:[[link]](http://fav.me/d5dz9gu)  
> **  
>  DAY 5: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Stars-and-Planets-326321606)  
> DAY 6: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Possessive-Iroh-326322433)  
> DAY 7: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Fairness-326351221)  
> DAY 9: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Mail-326412429)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HEHEHEHEHEHE.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think! **More Broh and ATLA and LoK stuff by me:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667) **

Day 6: Possessive Iroh 

 

Iroh held his hands folded at the small of his back, walking close to Bolin and watching him as he strayed.

Recently Bolin's exes had been coming around a lot, all by coincidence, as they say, but Iroh knows that it's because their relationship had become public. Waiting to do so had been Bolin's idea for he was unsure about people's reactions. Yes, he's had boyfriends before, but never one of such a high status. A general of the United Forces who is in the royal family? That's a pretty powerful man! He wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure of living up to those kind of standards. Eventually he decided that he was ready and started telling people and did more things together publicly that would define them as a couple, like holding hands, pecking on the lips, staying close to each other and doing other things similar to those while people could see.

Too bad for Iroh the people who saw were the ones who had been doing the same things with Bolin months and years beforehand. And their reactions were not very pleasant for the firebender.

Just as they walked today, Iroh could see a boy scoping them out (well, more like Bolin), and who was ready to approach, to Bolin's obliviousness. Iroh instinctively pulled him close and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Bolin just laughed at the sudden contact and pulled him down for a kiss. Instead of enjoying it like he should have, Iroh was only thinking about how it would prove in his favor or his demise.

"Bolin!" this new male called as he was close enough in his vicinity. The earthbender found the source of the voice and smiled widely, making Iroh irritated— only he should be able to provoke that kind of joy.  
"Lee, how've you been?" Bolin exclaimed and hugged him, breaking the closeness from Iroh to his displeasure.  
"I've been all right," the light haired, so-called _Lee_ said, completely ignoring the highly respected general. "You?"  
"I'm doing great," Bolin responded, reaching back to tap Iroh's hip to let him know he's talking about him. It did make Iroh feel a little better, but not good enough.  
"We should get some lunch together sometime," Lee offered, this time shooting a look at Iroh which instantly made him turn away; Iroh had a very intimidating presence and knew how to use his body build and natural facial expression to his upper-hand.  
"Yeah, sure," Bolin agreed, but Iroh could tell he was uneasy about his answer, probably because of Iroh looming behind him. "I'll try to keep in touch."  
"Good, good," the stranger sighed, keeping an eye on Iroh who was studying him carefully. "Well I'll let you two go."  
"It was nice seeing you," Bolin tried, but Iroh grabbed the back of his jacket to prevent him from hugging the male again.  
"You too," Lee said and shook his hand instead. Iroh smirked at the change in attitude. And the male strolled off.

Bolin didn't get the chance to ask Iroh what that was all about before the general grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards a building. Bolin was asking him what he was doing but it was clear Iroh was determined. 

Once they reached the building, a little tea shop that Iroh had visited quite a few times by himself to look over plans for the Forces, Iroh immediately presented himself to the podium at the beginning of the shop.  
"May I use the back room?" Iroh requested the hostess politely.  
"Of course you can, General," she answered, bringing out keys from a pocket on her green apron. Iroh bowed his head in thanks and took Bolin to the targeted room.

He unlocked the door and threw the earthbender in it, shutting it behind him quietly before locking the door again and setting the keys on the desk that he's used a couple of times prior.  
"Iroh, what are you doing?"  
Bolin looked at him strangely as he was being advanced on.  
"Do you know whose you are now?" Iroh asked him anxiously, unbuttoning his coat swiftly and taking it off as soon as he was able.  
"I didn't know that I was anybody's possession," Bolin breathed out a chuckle nervously, too confused to stop Iroh from removing his jacket and putting it with his.  
"That's the problem," Iroh huffed, hastily pulling out the ribbon that helped keep his trousers up. He grabbed Bolin's chin and kissed him roughly, biting his lip and running his tongue along it. When he released his chin he continued to kiss him, yanking down his pants and undergarments right before working on Bolin's who started melting in his hands.

Once his koala-sheep bottoms were down to his calves, Iroh commanded, "Get on the ground." In his weak, submitting state he complied easily and sank to his hands and knees. Iroh followed suit behind, placing his hips to Bolin's rear.  
"Did you see how that guy looked at you?" Iroh asked angrily, grabbing a very sensitive part of Bolin and molding it between his fingers. The earthbender's back arched and his jaw fell open to release a shaky stream of hot air. "Do you realize that every. single. ex of yours looks at you like that?"  
Iroh growled, rolling his eyes as he fussily spread _his_ lover's thighs.  
"Iroh, I don't know what you're talking about," Bolin gasped out, going on his elbows and grabbing his head as the pleasure washed over him.  
"I'm going to make sure that you're the one who looks at _me_ like that and _only_ me, and that when those exes of yours come around you won't even notice."

Iroh held Bolin's shoulder forcibly, almost singing the fabric of his shirt. He pressed their naked skin together and Bolin moaned, incapable of holding it back. He was told to be quiet and he understood why—the walls weren't very thick and it'd be quite inappropriate and rude to disturb citizens' casual days with their excessive and unnecessary sex noises.

"What's up with you?" Bolin managed to spit out, trying to push back on Iroh to get him inside. "You've never said anything about that before."  
Iroh snickered and nipped the back of his neck and he prepared himself.  
"Because I didn't have to worry about it before," he retaliated, sliding in slowly. Bolin just froze in pleasure, his back making a deep bow and spine tingling so much he shook. The inner fire Iroh held always seemed to transfer to him whenever they made love and now was no exception.  
"B-but you never had...— _ahhAHH_ —Youdon'thaveto," he rushed out before he had to sink his teeth into his knuckle as Iroh rocked harshly into him.  
"Everyone's jealous now," Iroh simply stated, starting to sweat, wishing that he had had the time and will to strip them of their shirts. He didn't mind too much— shirts only sex was hot.

"I think you're the one who's jealous," Bolin commented into the floor, still gripping his hair with intensity, being pushed into the stone repetitively at a rhythmic pace. Iroh laughed shortly, plunging in deep and long, shivering with bliss.  
"I'm not jealous," he insisted, once again using his hand to paralyze Bolin in a mute shutter. "You just don't understand that you're mine now." He rolled his hips skillfully and Bolin was overcome with the sensation that he couldn't help but cry out a squeal. "I'm going to engrave that into your mind. You're going to learn it real quick."  
Bolin grappled behind him and found the hand on his shoulder, taking seize of it and glancing behind him.  
"If this will be my lesson every time then I don't want to ever learn."  
At that Iroh pulled out and left Bolin whining and desperate.  
"Who do you belong to?" Iroh demanded evilly, smirking but eager to get sheathed again.  
"Y... You," Bolin gave in, too distracted to play games anymore.  
"Me what?" Iroh teased one last time.  
"I belong to you, General Iroh."

As soon as the response left his lips he was being filled forcefully by the man who owned him, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	7. Fairness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a whole:  
>  **DAY 1:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
> **  
>  DAY 2: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Drinking-325326732)  
> DAY 3: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-A-Day-at-the-Beach-325550658)
> 
>  
> 
> Separate stories:  
>  **DAY 4:[[link]](http://fav.me/d5dz9gu)  
> **  
>  DAY 5: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Stars-and-Planets-326321606)  
> DAY 6: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Possessive-Iroh-326322433)  
> DAY 7: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Fairness-326351221)  
> DAY 9: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Mail-326412429)
> 
>  
> 
> _More Broh, ATLA and LoK stuff by me:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667) _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Woah I just totally wrote four stories in two days.... YAY!  
> I'm almost caught up on the days now~!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Day 7: Fairness

 

 

The rickety, run-down boat approached Iroh's ship faster than he had expected it to, and in a matter of minutes there were members of one of the last known pirate groups trying to invade his ship. Bolin and he had watched it all go down in Iroh's bunker at the highest point on the ship where the controls and communication center were. The young earthbender had been sent up there by the general's orders; he was to be given directions on how to organize the proactive attack. However as it turned out, now it will be a defensive stance.

"I want you to tell the waterbenders to be at the front; the earth- and metalbenders to be taking away their weapons; and the firebenders to be setting their boat a blaze. And I want the captain to be captured and brought to the holding room. Once you've done that I want you back up here," Iroh commanded Bolin, a dangerous glint in his eye and body tense. He was angered that he was caught off guard by those lowlifes.

"Why do you want me to come back up?" Bolin asked frantically, urging to get down to the deck and transfer the orders.  
"Because I don't want you down there while I'm up here waiting for my fleet to get our coordinates," he snapped, "Now get down there and give those orders!"

Bolin glared at him for a moment, frustrated at his demand yet understanding about his tone. He bit back his tongue and saluted him once.  
"Yes, General," he said flatly, turning around to rush out of the door.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he hurried down the stairs, mumbling to himself how ridiculous Iroh was acting. He shoved open the door to a blast of cold wind and whistling noises as elements whizzed through the air, all mingled together with grunts and battle cries. He pushed past his fellow recruits and stood at the bow of the ship, cupping his hands around his mouth and giving orders loudly and forcefully. The benders that could gave him a glance and immediately did as they were told by the second repetition of Bolin's shouts. The non-benders continued to do all they could, fighting off the pirates with their fists as best as they could.

A man jumped on Bolin's back as Iroh watched him. The general's eyes widened at the sight of a handmade knife being thrust into Bolin's face. The earthbender was prepared, though, and elbowed the intruder in the stomach and threw him over his back, ripping the knife out of his hand and stabbing him in the arm once before chucking him over the edge of the boat. Bolin never had the heart to end someone's life if it wasn't absolutely necessary (and that was only once when his own life depended on it), and Iroh recognized his tactic of disarming the enemy, weakening him and getting rid of said intrusion before working on the next one. He couldn't deny that he was relieved when he saw Bolin shake off the attack and fade away, going back towards the heart of the ship.

Bolin had a half mind to blatantly ignore his personal instructions and continue defending his shipmates, and after sending a man that was attached to one of his waterbenders into the floor with a rock decided against it and chose to try to reason with Iroh and get him to allow him to fight.

Once again he used the stairs to access the ladder to Iroh's quarters and climbed up them, sweating and panting now.  
"Let me back down there," he gasped out, taking in a deep breath to calm himself again. Iroh turned from his radio to the younger man and stared at him.  
"I already told you that I didn't want you to," Iroh whispered curtly as he gradually pushed him into the corner.  
"Why not, Iroh?" Bolin asked, pleading with his commander informally, an action only he and a very few select others were capable of.  
"Our men are strong; they can deal without you," Iroh shrugged, looking away from him for a second to a radar showing the rest of his fleet: each other ship was at least a quarter of a mile away.  
"That's not good enough!" Bolin almost yelled which earned him another deadly glare. He could tell the general had given up, though.  
"It's not fair to have you out there fighting while I'm in here doing nothing to protect you," he told him quietly, keeping their eyes locked so that Bolin knew the extent of his concern about the fairness of it all.

Bolin just sighed and took the general's hand.  
"I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this," he explained. "It's my job to be out there shielding you so that you can get things done. It's my job to fight." Iroh still looked at him unsurely, eyebrows pushing in and breathing halted. Bolin closed his eyes and kissed him softly. Iroh grabbed the back of his head and deepened it, making it rough and needy like it always is on the water. "You need to trust that I'm strong handle myself," Bolin said as he pulled back, flustered and heated. _He's right,_ Iroh thought, _He's an adult now and a commendable addition to the squad._  
"All right," Iroh finally agreed. Bolin saluted him again.  
"Thank you, General."

Iroh watched him reluctantly get in the line of fire, this time not hesitating to get into action. One of the ladies on his control team tried to tell him that backup was on the way, but all he could focus on was the limp and useless arm that jerked around unnaturally off of Bolin's shoulder as he fought and eluded the man who had damaged him.  
"Chi blockers," Iroh noted under his breath disappointedly, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "Damn."


	8. Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a whole:  
>  **DAY 1:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
> **  
>  DAY 2: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Drinking-325326732)  
> DAY 3: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-A-Day-at-the-Beach-325550658)
> 
>  
> 
> Separate stories:  
>  **DAY 4:[[link]](http://fav.me/d5dz9gu)  
> **  
>  DAY 5: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Stars-and-Planets-326321606)  
> DAY 6: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Possessive-Iroh-326322433)  
> DAY 7: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Fairness-326351221)
> 
>  
> 
> _More Broh, ATLA and LoK stuff by me:[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667) _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I skipped a day because that will be part of my series stories... and I need to catch up!
> 
> It's so sad D:
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy (?) and tell me what you think!

Day 9: Mail

 

It was the hardest thing Iroh ever had to do.

He couldn't stop crying as he wrote the letter; the tears just wouldn't stop.

As he signed the bottom of the paper, he immediately ordered someone else to give it the official stamp of the United Forces and to send it away. Once it was out of his sight he sat at his desk with his face in his hands and sobbed silently, shaking his head and asking the Spirits why, why, why.

The next morning when Mako filed through the papers left on his doorstep his heart sank. He found mail that consisted of a package and letter with a return address from the UF, which was rarely ever a good thing.

Before he opened it he had found Korra and brought her to the living room where they stared at it without saying one word or moving an inch. Almost an hour after its discovery had passed and only then did Mako make the first move to grab the envelope. Korra watched him carefully and put a hand on his shoulder as he broke the seal with his finger.

Absolutely nothing could have prepared him for what he had to read, and he broke down before reaching the last sentence.

 

_Dear Mako,_

_It's Iroh. It is with my deepest sorrow that I write you this. I'm devastated to say that during the last battle between my fleet and an enemy raid, your brother's life was taken. It is standard procedure to let you know exactly what happened, but I personally cannot do that like it has been asked if me to do, for it pains me too much. There will be another letter sent to you with those details._

_I cannot express to you how sorry I am. I'd like to say that I did all that I could to keep Bolin safe, and the Spirits know how great of a fighter he was, but unfortunately it had been his time to go. Neither you or I, nor anybody else would like to hear this news. It is out of respect for you and Bolin that I inform you this way; I loved your brother very much and any other way of you finding out would not be acceptable to me._

_You will be sent his uniform along with the many badges and awards he had earned-- far more than anyone else I have ever trained-- in a box along with any other memorabilia that I can find, considering you deserve at least that much._

_It kills me to tell you this, it really does, but we all know that by Bolin being on my force many lives were saved at the cost of his; a devastating price to pay, but a honorable one. It has been my greatest privilege to know and to be with your brother, and everyone on the crew wishes to let you know they send their condolences._

_I would like to take this time to also thank you for being so accepting of Bolin and I's relationship. He truly did love and admire you, that much was obvious, and without your approval there would have been no chance for me to have been in his life-- you influenced him that much. So if there's anything else I can do for you Mako, let me know. I'd do anything for the man who raised the person I so madly fell in love with._

_Please don't be afraid to write back. I know this will be hard for you; I can't imagine how you're feeling, but I will always be there for you after all of what you and Bolin did for me. For that I am forever grateful._

_With my most sincere and painful sympathy,_

_Sir General Iroh II_

__General Iroh II


	9. Trading Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Broh is sexy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Be sure to check out my other Broh prompts here:_[[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/art/Broh-30-Day-Challenge-Beginning-325019837)  
>  And more ATLA/LOK stuff here: [[link]](http://charlieroz.deviantart.com/gallery/33419667)

Day 10: Trading Places

 

"Iroh, are you sure about this?" Bolin asks nervously, licking his  
bitten, swollen lips. "We don't have to trade places tonight. I know you've got a big meeting tomorrow and—"  
"That's just more of a reason to me," Iroh cuts him off, pushing the younger earthbender on his back and proceeding to sit on his thighs. Bolin forced his eyes to respectfully lift up back to the general's face— the next sexiest thing about him.  
"Yeah, maybe. But it's not going to be worth it if I'm not good," he pouts, giving Iroh his big, green, puppy eyes. Iroh chuckles and shakes his head, leaning down to lick Bolin's nipple and bite it.  
"You don't have to do much," he says darkly, "Just look pretty and make all those noises that I love." Then he takes his index finger, lighting a small flame about a centimeter tall, and tracks it just about Bolin's body, making the muscles glow and swim under that flickering orange and yellow dancer. Bolin knows Iroh has already discovered his weird fetish with fire and heat. And why he does he didn't know nor care. All he focused on was the tiny flame that made his stomach flip, especially as it got lower and lower, teasing the inside of his thighs before it gave a quick kiss to his bellybutton (causing him to arch his back) and repeated its slithering trail through the lightly haired path that opened up to the bender's most valuable possession.

"I know how to make you feel good," Iroh whispers. He nips and sucks on his earlobe for a moment before straightening back up and using his knees to position himself for the ride of glory. "That's all I want to do. I want you to know how delicious this feels when you do it to me."  
"You don't have to," Bolin chokes out one last time, already gripping the sheets in anticipation as he stares up at the general with an anxious yet hungrily lustful gaze.  
"Once I'm done with you, you'll be begging to be top again," Iroh says, sliding himself onto Bolin slowly—it _has_ been a while since he was the submissive one, and since he _did_ have a monotonous, long time of sitting to do tomorrow in that dreaded war meeting, he figured he'd make it less painful for himself and make sure he doesn't get too sore from lack of preparation.  
"I... I uh..." Bolin starts to stutter, eyes falling shut as he basically gets swallowed. Iron nearly loses it just by that euphoric expression plastered all over his lover's face.  
"Told you," Iroh smirks triumphantly before going on and grinding and rolling and undulating his rear to Bolin's hips as he gets himself lost in the pleasures of being filled by the love of his life. Maybe it'd be Iroh begging Bolin to be top the next time...


	10. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH... This sort of sucks, so I'm sorry. Well, not _sucks_ sucks, just... very quick and short and... disappointing. wow. I really know how to advertise myself, huh?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Characters belong to Bryke/Nickelodeon

Day 11: Secret

 

It was the middle of the afternoon with the hot summer sun beating in the practicing area, making their already sweating and hot bodies hotter. Bolin wiped the beads of salty water off his forehead as he smiled at his sparring partner of the past month or so, both panting and at ease.  
"That was a good match," Bolin commented, putting his hands on his hips. He then looked at his shoulder curiously. "I think you got me a little bit." Iroh chuckled lightheartedly at his nonchalant note about the light burn on his arm that just barely singed his shirt.  
"I think you'll live," the general told him, winking and grabbing a towel to wipe off his face and neck. Bolin stared at the way he closed his eyes and parted his lips just a little bit as he relieved himself of the dampness that clung to his skin. He swallowed hard.  
"Maybe you should… check it out," he said unsurely, feeling his throat tighten up. This was his chance. It made his heart pound.

Iroh looked up and looked at him dubiously with a side grin.  
"Is it really that bad?" he rolled his eyes, snapping the towel at the nervous earthbender.  
"I think it might need some treatment or something," he lied, gingerly holding it with his hand, "It's blistering."  
"Are you serious?" Iroh asked skeptically, walking over to Bolin. "I swear it barely even touched you." As he got close enough to Bolin so that the younger male could see the one little scar underneath the swirl of hair that fell on his forehead, Bolin's stomach dropped.

Iroh continued to examine the so-called burn as Bolin built up his confidence. "Bolin, I have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing—"  
"I need to tell you a secret," Bolin suddenly burst, looking startled himself as he realized that he had gripped Iroh's upper arms eagerly. He didn't get a chance to apologize or even release the hold before his face was cradled and he was being kissed fervently, knees buckling and eyes shutting. Then their lips disconnected and Bolin heard himself stuttering, "What was that?"  
"Isn't that your secret?" Iroh breathed, sliding his hand back to fist his fingers into Bolin's dripping hair.  
"Well, yeah, but you—"  
"Shh," Iroh hushed him with kind of a growl set deep in his chest before taking seize of the soft pink flesh that lied in Bolin's mouth between his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's all the prompts if you want them:  
> 1\. Beginning  
> 2\. Drinking  
> 3\. A Day at the Beach  
> 4\. Technology  
> 5\. Stars/Planets  
> 6\. Possessive Iroh  
> 7\. Fairness  
> 8\. Permission  
> 9\. Mail  
> 10\. Trading places  
> 11\. Secret  
> 12\. Snowfall  
> 13\. Titles  
> 14\. Pabu or New Pet  
> 15\. Mako  
> 16\. Family/Babies  
> 17\. Height difference  
> 18\. Reincarnation  
> 19\. Shadows  
> 20\. AU  
> 21\. Breathing/breath  
> 22\. Music or Entertainment  
> 23\. Pillar/s  
> 24\. Verick  
> 25\. Silly argument or misunderstanding  
> 26\. Masquerade/Ball  
> 27\. Watch  
> 28\. Fancy/Finery  
> 29\. Change over time  
> 30\. End  
> 


End file.
